


I'm satisfied (as long as I get my kiss)

by kuraikon



Series: Satisfaction [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pre-Season/Series 03, Top Lance (Voltron), safe sex, space has make shift lube but no condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: Only one thing could be better than waking up in the arms of the love of your life.And that would be the free time to fool around with said loved one.





	I'm satisfied (as long as I get my kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before season 3 aired so..... whoops? I was determined to finish it though so even though I'm not 100% happy with it, here it is!

Lance woke up with Keith snuggled into his side, breath hot against his neck and legs entwined with his own. Although this was now the norm for him to wake up to, he still grinned sleepily and curled his arm around Keith tighter, pulling him closer and pressing his face to his hair to breathe into the messy black waves deeply. He could feel Keith frowning into his neck at the disruption of his sleep but he couldn't feel too guiltily at the prospect of his boyfriend waking up to be with him. Pulling back slightly, Lance looked down to see yellow eyes glowing up at him unhappily before their owner fully woke up and blinked them back to their normal violet. Keith rubbed his face into Lance's shoulder as he yawned widely.

"Mornin'." Came the muffled greeting.

"Good morning babe." Lance's smile only grew as Keith looked up suspiciously at him.

A hand slipped up under Lance's shirt to press against the sleep-warmed skin. "Wha're you so happy 'bout?"

Lance shrugged with his free shoulder, moving the hand he had around Keith's waist up to his hair to trail his fingers through the ends. "No training this morning, remember? Just you, me and the bed till after lunch."

Huffing, Keith manoeuvred himself to sit up slightly on his free elbow to peer at the faux-innocent look on Lance's face. "So you thought you'd wake me up early to get a bit of action?"

"Babe! How dare you?" Lance dropped his hand from Keith's hair to press it to his chest, wounded. "I just wanted to wake up cuddling the love of my life!" He paused and raised his eyebrows. "But, y'know, if you wanna-"

He cut himself off with a little shriek as Keith shoved a pillow into his face. Before Lance could retaliate, Keith flipped himself round and straddled his boyfriend's hips, pinning them down with his own. Lance tore the pillow away and pouted up at the Red Paladin. 

"Harsh, babe."

"So's waking me up so early on our free morning, _babe._ " Keith teased back before tugging at the hem of Lance's sleep shirt. "But, since we are both up..."

They both sprung into action at the same time, pulling their own shirts up over their heads and throwing them towards the end of their bed before reaching for the other and moving forward for a messy kiss. Neither had brushed their teeth yet but the thought barely crossed either of their minds as they pressed together, opening their mouths for each other and pressing hands to newly bared skin. Lance curled his hands around Keith's waist but barely kept a hold of it when Keith pushed his full weight into Lance's shoulders, forcing his upper body back down to the bed. Lance opened his mouth to object but stilled when Keith wiggled off his lap and sat himself between Lance's legs, playing with the hem of his sleep pants expectedly. 

Lance eagerly pushed them down and kicked them off the side of the bed under Keith's heated gaze. As soon as his was bare, Keith moved to press one hand to the toned tan stomach and another to curl around Lance's cock.

"Hard already for me, sharpshooter?"

Winking down at him, Lance waggled his eyebrows. "Always."

Keith rolled his eyes but grinned when he tightened his grip on Lance and made the other man moan. He pressed a thumb to the underside of Lance's cock, watching the tip bead with wetness before swiping it off and rubbing it down the rest of the shaft. The moisture not enough and growing impatient, Keith's cheeks turned pink in a blush as he removed his hand to spit into it. Lance sat up on his elbows and watched with hitching breath as the hand returned and gripped him, wet and warm now. With a groan, he let his head fall back as Keith began to pump, smearing his spit over Lance and being able to jack him properly. A gust of cool air to the head of his cock made him snap his head back to see Keith with his lips a short distance away. Violet eyes locked into his as Keith blew gently again making Lance's hips twitch upwards. 

Keith rubbed the head of Lance's cock firmly as he pulled his head back with a sigh. "Can't wait till I can actually get my mouth on you." He said throatily, swallowing after the confession. He blinked in surprised when Lance sat up and batted his hand from his cock. Tanned hands cupped his face and Keith let himself be kissed deeply. When Lance pulled back, Keith blinked at him slowly.

"Matt and Coran are almost done with their little machine thing. As soon as we know Galrans and Humans can't give each other anything and that we're both clean, trust me, I'll be dropping my knees to suck you off." 

Keith's cheeks went from pink to purple. "And all the normal tests, the Garrison Health centre would have a fit if they knew we'd been out in untested air and eating unknown things." He reminded Lance, the actual reason Matt and Coran had started building the machine. The fact that Matt was going to add in protocols to check the health of the human systems was a very welcome bonus for Lance and Keith, as well as for Hunk and Shay, though the latter pair acted like they couldn't be less bothered.

Lance pressed a kiss to under Keith's currently human ear, making Keith shiver. "Don't worry." He mumbled into his neck. "It'll get there."

Keith took a deep breath and pushed Lance back to press a kiss to his lips instead. "Fuck me?" He murmured against his lips.

"Though you'd never ask."

They switched places gracelessly while trying to keep their lips attached and remove Keith's boxers at the same time. Eventually, Keith landed on his back with Lance between his thighs over him, pressing their hips together tightly while keeping himself from crushing Keith by propping his upper body up on his elbows.

"Hey, um, do you know when you last...?" Lance trailed off, pressing kisses to Keith's jawline instead of finishing the question.

Leaning his head back to bare his throat to Lance's clever mouth, Keith made a noise of confirmation. "Cleaned last night, don't worry." He frowned when Lance pulled back to grin down at him.

"Aha! Now look at who was planning to get some booty this morning!"

Keith rolled his eyes and swatted at Lance's bare ass. "Whatever. Get the lube."

The 'lube' that Lance reached under the bed for was actually an Atlanean gel they had found in an empty medical bay. Allura had vaguely explained its uses and had eventually caught on to what they wanted it for and agreed it would work.

It wasn't a conversation they wanted to go through again but Keith couldn't help but think it had been completely worth it as Lance rubbed a wet fingertip to his entrance. Having done this many times before, both with Lance and on his own, Keith tried to settle his body into a relaxed state, eventually allowing Lance's finger to slip inside smoothly.

Keith let out a small sound at the push and Lance mimicked it; Keith peered up at boyfriend to check he wasn't being mocked but saw Lance's face was creased in concentration and his eyes locked a lot lower than Keith's face as he sat between his open thighs. It made Keith flush a lot more than the actual feeling of Lance pumping his finger in and out. Being centre of attention was not his idea of a good time, but being the only thing holding Lance's attention was a thrill he never wanted to grew used to. 

Lance glanced up to meet Keith's gaze and gave a quick wink before pulling his attention back down to his busy fingers. Gently, he started to rub his middle finger into the leftover smeared lube on Keith's hole to give him a warning what was going to happen and then, on his index fingers out stroke, he pressed the middle one tight to the index to press them both in together. He felt and heard the hitch of Keith's breath and rubbed his spare hand to his thigh in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"You okay babe?"

A muffled moan was his only answer so Lance move his hand from Keith's thigh to his right nipple instead and gave it a small tug.

"Ow! Yes, yes, I'm okay! Jerk."

Lance laughed. "Don't play coy. I know what you like." He pressed his thumb to the nipple and rubbed in a tight circle, making Keith arch his back into the feeling. "See?" 

Huffing, Keith spread his legs wider. "If you know what I like so much then why are you taking so damn long?"

Curling his fingers up, Lance watches in delight as Keith shuddered at the feeling. "Because I like to watch you squirm for me." He let out a small yelp as Keith's hands shot up to grab his shoulders and pull him down to his level. Suddenly sharp nails dig Ito his skin hard and made him groan.

"I know what you like too, don't forget." Keith grinned around his growing fangs. Scratching his Galran claws down Lance's chest and leaving light red marks didn't do much for him until he was in his full Galra form but Lance's eyes almost rolled back into his head at the feeling. Still, only two fingers pumped in and out of his ass so he faded his purple claws back into pale fingers and pressed his body up into his boyfriends with a heavy whine.

"Wha-"

"Lance! Please fuck me. I need you so bad." He panted harsh into Lance's ear and forced down his smile as he felt Lance shudder fully. "Please? I need you to fuck me. Don't leave me like this. I-ahh!"

A third finger pushed in roughly with the first two and made Keith break off his breathily cries as he finally felt that hot stretch. Lance bit down on his bare neck as he pushed his hips back into his fingers demandingly. Those fingers twisted hard as Lance sucked and licked at the bite mark.

"You damn tease. You know I love it when you beg."

Keith opened his mouth to respond but cut himself off with a gasp as Lance moved his lips down his throat to his neglected nipple to suck at it hard. 

"Y-you're the one being the tease." Lance scraped his teeth over the nipple and Keith moaned loudly. He reached down as far as he could and managers to rub his palm to the tip of Lance's cock, making the Blue Paladin snap his head up with a groan. "C'mon, fuck me already."

Unable to hold out any longer, Lance gently removed his fingers from Keith and picked up the forgotten bottle of space lube instead. "Hands and knees for me, baby."

Keith turned himself over with a weird amount of grace before dropping into position with his head pillowed in his crossed arms and his hips high above his knees, thighs spread to open himself up. The sight made Lance's mouth water and he could help but lean forwards to suck a kiss onto one cheek.

"One day I'm gonna get to eat that pretty ass out." He muttered, just loud enough for Keith to hear and blush over. Pouring some of the lube into his palm, Lance took a second to smear it over his cock in a thick layer while eyeing up the wet entrance his boyfriend was presenting him with. With Keith's legs spread, it was easy to massage some of the lube onto each thigh generously before recoating his fingers. "Ready?"

Keith flashed yellow eyes back at him dangerously, making Lance's cock throb. Curling his arm around Keith's hip and reaching back, Lance was able to bypass the Red Paladin's leaking cock and find his asshole instead. His middle and ring finger slipped in easy enough at this angle and were able to press in deep. With a satisfied sigh, Keith closed his legs and pressed the lubed skin together. 

Using his spare hand, Lance gripped his cock tight and pressed it forwards between the seal Keith had created. They both moaned when he slipped fully through, pressed up tight against his boyfriend. 

At first it was easy to keep the two movements in time with each other, especially once Keith had repositioned his arm to let both hands grip at the sheets of the bed. But eventually both their hearts and breaths started to race and Lance struggled to keep his fingers, starting to ache, move fast enough to match his hips which had taken on a jutting motion. From the soft hitching cries that were coming from Keith on every hard thrust, it didn't seem that he minded all that much. Lance gripped the side of his boyfriend's hip with his free hand and squeezed gently.

"D-doing ok?"

Keith twisted himself to look back at Lance, yellow eyes clouded and a red flush taking over his almost fully purple face. Somehow, Lance had completely missed the human ears transforming large and fluffy but now they twitched as Lance pressed his fingers as deep as possible. Keith nodded in reply to the question but Lance could see his fangs digging into his lower lip and his Galra claws dangerously close to ripping the sheets.

"Close huh?"

A whine escaped Keith's throat and he pressed his face into the pillow to hide it, even as his hitched his hips when Lance moved his hand from his side to his cock. With his hand curling round between Keith's thighs to his ass, Lance couldn't grip both of them in one hand but he could feel Keith shaking as he gripped his cock tightly. 

"Lance! Oh fuck yes!" 

Keith was panting now and Lance took delight in speeding him towards the edge, now purposefully pumping his fingers in a different time to his thrusts and his hand. It didn't take long with Keith as worked up as he was, evident by his Galra features and definitely something that Lance wanted to brag about later. A hand shot back to grab at Lance's thigh since both his hands were busy, claws digging into his skin as Keith let out a smothered cry into the pillow, thighs clenching tight around Lance and making his vision whiten at the edges. 

Although he kept his fingers in and gently working Keith's hole through the orgasm, as soon as the purple-tinted shoulders relaxed, Lance pulled both his hands free and gripped his boyfriends hips hard, finally able to press himself along Keith's back and buck his hips properly into his thighs. 

"God, you always look so good under me like that." He mumbled into Keith's hair, feeling his Galra ear twitch against his face. A shift of Keith's shoulders told him to lean back again and he was greeted with a slightly more human face blushing and flashing a fanged smile at him. 

"How 'bout you hurry up and join me?" Keith suggested, slurring his words only slightly and reaching back to grip one ass cheek and spread himself. His smiled widened at the expected hitch of Lance's breath and how quickly his boyfriend pulled out from his sticky thighs. Releasing himself, he curled his body more, pressing his ass lower but further out and allowing a good level for Lance to slide his cock between his ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck." Lance muttered softly, unintentionally, as he shifted forwards without thinking, rubbing the length of himself between the valley of Keith's ass and huffing out a long breath at the feeling. He could move in longer strides now, fully thrusting himself almost as if he were inside his boyfriend. Beneath him, Keith hummed him pleasure and caught his eye. Both of them were blushing, Lance now more so than Keith, but they kept each others gaze as Lance's thrusts became rougher and uncoordinated. 

One of Lances hands moved to Keith ass, pressing the cheek he could reach harder against his cock while the other searched blindly and eventually found Keith's hand to entwine their fingers. The soft smile Keith gave him made his hips jitter and he tore his gaze from the Red Paladin's to look down at his cock sliding between Keith's pale skin, showing off his lube-wet hole on every pull back. The vague idea of coming across Keith's hole hit Lance like a train and he could stop himself from curling his front over Keith's back and reaching his peak hard. 

Seconds later, he realised that Keith was mumbling soft words and had, at some point, reached back to rub his human fingernails in the short back of Lance's hair. Pressing a kiss to whatever skin was closest to him, Lance sat back up with a deep breath. Keith stayed for a moment, rolling his shoulders and back out and giving Lance the opportunity to admire the sweaty muscles of his back and his cum staining his lower end, dropping slowly between his ass.

"Oh god," Lance yelped, making Keith turn and blink his yellow eyes to violet at him. "I'm sorry, I shoulda warned you..."

Keith's blank face softened and he rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Lance. I got plenty messy in the front too." He twisted to show white spatters mirroring his stomach. Seeing that Lance was going to argue the point of having your own bodily fluids on yourself was different to having someone else's, he scooted closer to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "If it makes you feel better, we can have a shower and I'll let you clean me up?"

Lance snapped his open mouth closed. "Clean you up or, you know, clean you up?" The last part was accentuated with an over the top eyebrow wiggle that made Keith snort. 

"So romantic and attractive ..."

"Hey! You love me!"

Keith sighed dramatically and wound his arms around Lance's neck, tilting his head up slightly to pull their faces close together.

"God help me, I really do."


End file.
